


Happy Endings

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sometimes things come to an end . . .slight 513 spoilers(kudos to FinnFan . . . cause some of the dialogue came from a discussion with her)





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin stared at the tv as the credits rolled, happy club music playing as the names scrolled by, so totally at odds with the scene of quiet depression that had played out only moments earlier.

"Well, that was a fucking waste of time,"Brian remarked, standing and stretching, then making his way over to the fridge. He grabbed two bottles of beer, and then crossed back over to the couch, dropping onto the plush white leather beside his lover. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Justin's voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, as he accepted the beer Brian slipped into his hand. "It's just . . . stupid."

"I agree."

"No you don't. You hate this show."

"The lead characters were hot . . . and fuckable . . . so it had its high points. Though, sadly, they could never show those . . . points," the older man remarked, clicking his tongue, then driving it into his cheek as he offered Justin one of his trademark smirks. "Though I can't say I would have thought you'd think the finale was stupid."

"Brian! I know you paid _some_ small amount of attention when you were here and Daph and I had our marathon weekends. And, while I know you were watching mainly for the sucking and fucking, you have to admit that they were perfect together!" Justin glared pointedly at the commercial declaring that the episode would run again on the West Coast feed before returning his glare to the brunet.

"Why, cause they were pretty and it was fun watching them blow each other? Hm . . . well, they didn't have the annoying sex noises of the other couple . . . or the lesbians. And they sure as fuck didn't do that constant, 'oh my god, why am I on this show playing a fag?' sex face that the hairy one was always making." 

"Christ, Brian! It's not about that!" Justin jumped up and began pacing by the windows. "It's about . . . they were perfect for each other."

"They weren't real!"

"I know. But, speaking from the viewpoint of an artist, the ending made absolutely no sense! They just fucking . . . the arc of a storyline goes in a specific way . . . and if it suddenly veers off that course with _no . . . fucking . . . reason_ then it just doesn't work! It disrupts the flow!"

"I'm sure the writers had a reason, even if you don't like how it turned out." Brian stood and made his way over to the younger man but, taking note of his agitation, decided to simply fold his arms over his chest and lean against the end of the sofa.

"They have to _give_ the reason, Brian! They can have all the reasons they want! They can think, 'Oh, John would never want to be in a steady relationship because it goes against everything he believes' but if they've created a plotline in which he's spent several years falling in love with someone, has struggled to make that relationship work, then to suddenly have the relationship end and have him end up alone and carrying on as usual . . . it makes almost _no_ sense to the audience."

"Jus--."

"It's the fucking producers' fault, you know. Cause they control the whole thing. They write it. They've been orchestrating this entire relationship from the very beginning! Sure, some of the other writers were able to help keep it moving along realistically, took John from being a constant club boy to wanting more out of life as he got older--."

"Will you fucking--."

"and with a little assistance, it got built up and built up, progressed nicely, and almost reached its logical climax . . . only to find that it couldn't quite get it up at the end . . . the producers . . . writers . . . whatever the fuck their title is . . . they based it on their sex life, I tell you! Impotent fuckers! Or . . . or . . . impotent _non_ -fuckers, I should say! Cause impotent implies a total lack of fucking . . . and they're essentially dickless . . . so unless they raided the prop room for the massive dildo collection, there's no fucking going on there!"

Justin threw his hands up in the air, then stomped into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. A few moments later he felt the bed dip and a warm hand slide under the front of his tee shirt.

"You okay?" Brian asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's just . . " He turned and looked into the other man's warm hazel eyes. "They were so much like us. And now they're just . . ."

"I know." Brian slid his hand around Justin's hip and pulled the blond closer until the smaller man lay halfway across his chest. "But we got our happy ending." He smirked as he ran his fingers through Justin's hair, the light from the bathroom reflecting off the plain platinum band that encircled his left ring finger.

"In more ways than one." Justin smiled, then stretched forward and gently kissed his husband. After a moment he settled back down into his previous position, lost in thought until Brian's voice once again broke the silence of the loft.

"Fuck!"he said quietly. "If you ever left me like that, and Mikey was like, 'It's like the old days!' and was fucking happy about it, I'd beat the fucker with his own toy robots."

Justin smiled, hiding his grin against Brian's shoulder for a moment, then whispered, "I knew you were paying attention."


End file.
